Bowser's Past
by tomtin
Summary: A short story detailing Bowser's dark past and rise to being the tyant he is now.


**Bowsers Past**

 **Chapter one – The first shade of darkness**

"Son, you will one day be the heir to the Koopa throne, a throne in control of all of the Koopas, has partnerships with King Boo and King Bob-omb, and now in talks to have the Goomba join us. You need to be strong, so get up."  
Lancer, Bowsers father, is a great and prideful king that does nothing but shower his kingdom with praise and gifts. However he is a questionable father, currently beating his young son to the floor to toughen him up, getting him ready to be the new king. Bowser hated these training sessions.  
"Father, why must we do this? I may not be strong enough to challenge you, yet. But I am strong enough to lead this grand kingdom." Bowser says, his breath oddly steady.  
"No one will accept a king who's weaker than the last, you need to live up to the Tyrage name." Lancer says, before beating his son more.

After training Bowser would go to his room in the mighty castle they lived in and read, he was very intelligent, what gave his bloodline an edge over other Koopas were there size and intellect. All the men of the Tyrage family line for some reason are born overly huge, with sharp spikes around their body's and a brutal attitude. Bowser was no different, although he was only 28 and already the same size as his 59 year old father.

Night fell over the castle as the moon crept towards the sky showering the kingdom in a dim light over the blanket of darkness. Bowser looks out his window towards the stars, wondering what kind of king he will be, will he rule with respect like his father before him? Or with an iron fist putting fear into his subjects, the latter thought made him smirk almost, it was clear what was slowly growing inside Bowser as the years went by.

Bowser's mother, Anna walks in to the room.  
"Son, why are you not asleep?" She asks, her voice mellow and soft.  
"He isn't proud of me, every time he looks at me his eyes look towards the floor, it's infuriating."  
"He is proud of you son, I think he's just confused about what kind of king you will become."  
"Meaning?"  
"I don't know, I will ask him to talk with you tomorrow, man to man, now go to sleep son, I love you."  
"Goodnight, Mother."  
Anna walks out the room, Bowser decides to continue reading his book before sleep.

The next day Lancer walks into the castle grounds to find his son, a challenge as the gardens surrounding his home are vast, filled with a rainbow of colourful flowers among different beautifully crafted monuments of all the past kings and queens. He finds his son stood by one of them.  
"Why are you looking at this King in particular my son?"  
"My Grandfather, I never met him."  
"He was a bastard, he kept the citizens as slaves and kidnapped Toads to be servants. If he was never around we wouldn't currently be at war with the Mushroom Kingdom."  
"Hmm, well anyway what do you want to tell me?" Bowser says without confidence.  
"I came to tell you I am proud of how strong you are, I know during training you hold back against me, but you're just not ready to be a leader yet."  
"If you knew why you didn't tell me? And we both know I am, you're stalling."  
Lancer paused for a while, he asks his son to meet him in the forest for some hunting, still not being able to look Bowser in the eyes, who agrees reluctantly.

The Koopa King and Prince scout the dark forest filled with nothing but silence, an eerie feel and ancient tree's for anything living they can kill, they walk without conversation for ten full minutes, before Lancer speaks up.  
"I can sense what you really want Bowser, I have done my best to stop the thoughts clouding your mind, you take more after my father then you do your own, and that scares me."  
"I don't get what you mean."  
"Yes you do, the reason you don't fight your hardest during training is you know you would kill me if you went full out."  
Lancer takes a deep breath and looks up towards the sky, the sunlight just about reaches his face through the abundance of tree branches and warms him, he smiles and looks Bowser straight in the eyes.  
"I know your heart grows evil son, I have known for some time, I ask you one thing before you do what you clearly feel you must do… Tell your Mother the truth."  
Bowser's expression saddens, but his fists tighten, he looks at the ground, noticing the shadows of his father and the trees shielding them from the outside world, he exhales a short breath and looks just past the King.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't the son you wanted father, I hope you know I did truly love and respect you."  
Lancer smiles one last time, as bowser slices through his neck, a clean yet dirty cut, he felt no physical pain, while Bowser suffers the emotional torment instantly. He falls to his knees and roars, the pain is bearable but heavy, he knows now he must face his mother, things were only going to get worse, but soon enough far better.


End file.
